Art Being To Love
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Kesialan ternyata bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan. Tengok saja Ino, gara-gara sebuah tugas seni yang selalu menjadi momok baginya malah menumbuhkan benih cinta antara dirinya dan pelukis terbaik se-kelas XI-3/My First Saino fic/ SI AU/ warning inside. Mind to RnR ? #Repub / Side story "seven days"


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. ****AU. Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, AkemiHolic! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini fic SaIno pertama saya loh (ga ada yang Tanya). Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

-OOO-

Summary: Kesialan ternyata bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan. Tengok saja Ino, gara-gara sebuah tugas seni yang selalu menjadi momok baginya malah menumbuhkan benih cinta antara dirinya dan pelukis terbaik se-kelas XI-3

.

.

-OOO-

Title: Art Being To Love

Pair: Sai x Ino Y.

Genre: Romance –yang masih dipertanyakan-.

-OOO-

Seorang gadis bermodel rambut ponytail bersurai blonde tengah menggerutu tak , hari ini adalah hari tersialnya dalam minggu ini.

Dimulai dari kesiangan, telat masuk sekolah, sepeda bocor, dikejar anjing, menunggu terbukanya gerbang sampai kakinya kesemutan, melihat wajah sangar Ao-Sensei, bukan apa-apa sih. Tapi, tampangnya itu lho kalau sedang marah. Setan, jin, iblis bahkan om gondoruwo sekalipun tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya saat ini.

Menunggu hukuman dari si Sensei ter_killer _yang dijuluki si Nazi Jepang (?) oleh seluruh siswa-siswi se-antero KHS yang senasih, sependeritaan, se tanah air, sewarga Negara dan sesekolah dengan si gadis blonde yang memanyunkan bibirnya tak jelas. Belum sampai disitu saja. Tugas yang menumpuk, serta kepanasan turut melengkapi penderitaan yang dirasakan si gadis blonde.

Jika diruntut kronologi kejadian apes yang menimpa si gadis blonde, dimulai dari kemarin malam. Si gadis blonde menonton film horror bersama sahabatnya hingga tengah malam. Karena si blonde sulit dibangunkan maka si merah jambu –sahabatnya- berinisiatif menggunakan prinsip 'biarkan waktu yang akan membangunkan'. Akibatnya, si blonde kesiangan, berlari secepat kilat meski masih kalah dengan bintang eyeshield 21 untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Melewati gerbang sekolah namun, naas. Apa daya karena dewi fortuna yang memang tak berpihak padanya atau mungkin sedang absen saat ini untuk membantunya hingga dirinya pun telat. Berhubung guru kesiswaan yang sedang piket hari ini adalah Ao-Sensei. Jadi, kesialannya pun bertambah hari ini.

Lihat saja sekarang ini, si blonde telah dititahkan untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan _outdoor_ KHS sebanyak lima kali putaran sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatannya. Jangan menganggap si blonde manja. Namun, lihatlah luas lapangan outdoor KHS yang menjadi saksi bisu atas hukuman terkejam yang pernah diterima si blonde.

Luas lapangan _outdoor_ KHS adalah satu setengah kali luas lapangan sepakbola internasional. Pasalnya, lapangan tersebut digunakan lima klub sekaligus. Klub tenis, klub voli, klub basket, klub panahan dan terakhir klub sepak bola.

Jadilah sekarang ini si blonde hanya mampu menggerutu dan menyumpah serapah tak jelas dalam hati ataupun dengan suara lirih menyerupai bisikan. Menyalahkan si penjaga gerbang yang menutup gerbang sekolah sebelum ia sampai.

Coba saja gerbangnya belum ditutup saat dia sudah sampai. Dia tak bakal berpanas-panas ria sambil bercapek-capek ria dan tak pula berniat mengikhlaskan kulit putihnya gosong akibat sengatan sinar matahari yang mulai terik.

"Yamanaka Ino! Sudah berapa kali Sensei bilang jangan telat lagi! Ini sudah yang ke enam belas kalinya dalam bulan ini kau telat"

Ao-Sensei melotot pada salah satu biang onar dikelasnya yang ternyata benama Yamanaka Ino. "Err.. sebenarnya tujuh belas kalau sekarang masuk hitungan" lirih Ino.

Ao-Sensei makin melototkan matanya seolah bola mata itu akan keluar dari tempatnya jika sedikit saja Ao memberi tekanan lagi.

Baru saja Ino lega karena Ao-Sensei menyuruhnya berhenti berlari. Saat itu Ino bagai baru merasakan angin semilir yang menampar lembut wajahnya. Namun, detik berikutnya sensasi itu digantikan oleh aura suram yang melingkupi sekitar Ino dan Ao-Sensei. Pasalnya, Ino harus menghadapi satu cobaan terberat bagi iman dan kedua telinganya yang tak bersalah atas apapun juga. Menghadapi serentetan omelan tak jelas juntrungnya kemana dari si Nazi Jepang.

"Tapi, sens-.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang masuk ke kelasmu dan ingat, jangan ulangi lagi. Kalau tidak, Sensei tak segan-segan untuk memanggil walimu"

Nasib Ino saat ini sesuai dengan peribahasa 'sudah jatuh tertimpa mammoth'.

"Ugh, sialan!"

"Miss Yamanaka!"

"Iya, maaf!" gerutu Ino sambil berlari menuju kelasnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

Tuh kan!

-oo00oo-

"Miss Yamanaka, mana tugas lukisan naturalisme-mu?"

Seorang wanita cantik beriris ruby merah yang diketahui bernama Yuuhi Kurenai dari badge yang terpasang di baju atasannya menghampiri meja Ino pelan namun pasti.

'Ugh, sial! Bagaimana ini? Natural-apapun-itu saja aku tak tau apa, malah disuruh melukisnya. Jangankan melukis, menggambar sketsa kasarnya saja aku tak bisa. Sial. Mimpi apa sih aku semalam?' Ino mengumpat dalam hati.

Gadis blonde itu menelan ludah paksa, merasa kerongkongannya tiba-tiba mongering. Keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi kening dan tengkuknya.

"Err.. A-anno.. ii-itu Mrs. Yu-yuuhi…"

Sejak kapan kegagapannya Hinata menular padanya, Ino pun tak tau kapan tepatnya.

"Hm?" Kurenai menanggapi jawaban yang dilontarkan salah satu muridnya yang paling Bengal dengan sabar.

'Ya Tuhan, atau apapun yang bisa mendengarku saat ini. ku mohon, tolonglah hambamu yang sedang kesulitan ini. Berilah aku sedikit umur panjang dan dapat melewati semua ini. Tuhan, ku mohon!'

"Ann-ano Mrs. Yuuhi. Saya belum menyelesaikannya"

Gadis blonde itu gugup. Terlihat jelas dari sikapnya yang tak nyaman dan bola matanya yang sesekali melirik kanan-kiri mencari pertolongan. Namun, hasilnya NIHIL!

"Miss Yamanaka. Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, tugas saya juga penting untuk menambah nilai anda. Jadi, saya harap minggu depan anda sudah menyelesaikannya dan jika tidak, …"

**Krikk.. **

**Krikk.. **

**Krikk..**

Suara jangkrik bersahut-sahutan mengisi keheningan.

"Mr. Aburame, tolong keluarkan seluruh serangga yang anda bawa"

Seorang siswa berpenampilan eksentrik pamit keluar dari kelas sebentar.

".. Sampai mana tadi? O iya, jika tidak, anda bisa keluar saat pelajaran saya berlangsung"

Kurenai merasa pelajaran yang dipegangnya dipandang sebelah mata oleh salah satu murid asuhannya. Jadi, jangan salahkan Kurenai jika dia sangat marah dan bersikap tegas untuk kali ini. Salah Ino juga, karena belum mengumpulkan tugas lukisan yang jadwalnya harusnya sudah harus dikumpulkan dua bulan yang lalu.

-ooo-

"Kau sudah belajar di kelas seni selam berapa thun sih? Melukis saja tak bisa" Kata –yang lebih mirip ejekan- seorang cowok yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja Ino yang saat ini sedang dilanda kegalauan tingkat dewa.

Ino mendongak menatap seseorang yang dengan seenak udelnya menginterupsi acara galau-galau rianya yang ternyata adalah seorang cowok paling menyebalkan yang pernah –katakan masih- hidup di dunia ini, serta bernafas dengan oksigen. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Ino mengenalnya dan sialnya, dia adalah teman sekelas seni dengannya.

Panggil saja dia Sai. Lengkapnya Uchiha Sai, saudara sepupu Uchiha Brother. Dari gayanya Sai bisa dibilang keren, dengan dada bidang yang seksi, perut rata, tampang di atas rata-rata, berkantong tebal pula. Wajahnya juga terbilang ramah karena sering tersenyum. Tutur katanya pun kalem. Tapi, masalahnya dalam kasus Sai adalah cowok bermodel rambut klimis ini selalu mengatakan sesuatu apapun itu dengan amat sangat jujur sekali. Tak jarang malah terkesan menghina, padahal Sai tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sai hanya mengutarakan uneg-unegnya saja kok. Tak lebih.

Dan nilai minusnya lagi di mata Ino adalah Sai maniac seni. Sedangkan, Ino phobia seni. Oh itu mungkin berlebihan bagaimana jika seni-haters?

.

**-TBC-**

A/N: maaf kalo ada yang nunggu beberapa fic tanggungan saya yang laen (kaga ada - -")

FD saya kabur,nyo! Ga tau minggat kemana T.T) Kalo ada yang nemu pliiss kasih tau saya di alamat dibawah ini

#bejeked XD

And Least, Terima kasih

Salam sejahtera, selamat sentosa (halah~)

Akemi M.R


End file.
